


Sweet Tooth

by Onesingleincendiarymoment



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesingleincendiarymoment/pseuds/Onesingleincendiarymoment
Summary: Its Swan Queen Smut, pure and simple. Maybe the fringes of fluff around the edges, but i've never seen them as the fluffiest couple. I really enjoy writing these two so if you have any ideas and you like this you can hit me up with a prompt, but I can't promise you that my muse won't completely change what you give me. I enjoy feed back and since this isn't beta'd please tell me if there is anything wrong.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

As Regina walked into her kitchen she should have been frightened and angered by the sight that appeared before her. Emma had insisted on making her dinner tonight since Henry was staying with his grandparents and Regina should have known that Emma in a kitchen making anything other than coffee or hot pockets would end in disaster. And normally her coffee didn't even turn out that well.

Regina leaned against the doorframe and smiled to herself while watching a frantic Emma try and control three different pots of who knows what all starting to boil over on the stove, as well as what looked like some chicken burning itself in the oven. The sight should have annoyed her. But watching the blonde run around the kitchen, flour on her shirt and pasta sauce somehow on her neck was to endearing.

Regina slowly walked over to the stove and turned off the burners while Emma's back was turned.

"Miss Swan, I believe I told you that I would allow you to cook me dinner, not destroy the kitchen." Regina startled Emma with her words, causing Emma to hit her head on the open cabinet above her.

"Ow, Regina!" Emma whined as she rubbed the already forming knot on her head. "I told you that I was fine. I had it all under control."

Regina slid over to her, closing the cabinet with one hand and turning off the oven with the other, pinning Emma to the counter. "I believe I was told that dinner would be ready an hour ago. I gave you a chance, and now I'm getting hungry."

With those words Regina's lips descended to the blonde's neck. Her tongue darted out and licked the trail of sauce clean. Traveling up her mouth met Emma's ear. "And you know how inpatient I get when I'm hungry.

"Regina, Henry is gone for the night and I thought for once we could not fight and we… Oh." Emma's brain caught up with her body.

"Oh indeed" Regina purred as her hands left their spots and found their way to Emma's waist. "I do believe dinner can wait." And with those words Regina flipped them around, Emma's back now against the granite countertop of the island.

"But, the…" Emma's weak protests were met with hungry lips. "I turned off the stove… and the oven…" Regina said between kisses. Her hands were hastily clearing the counter behind Emma. Emma's shock had worn off and she had begun unbuttoning the front of Regina's shirt.

As soon as her shirt was undone she halted Emma's hands. "Not so fast Miss Swan, You said I was gonna have dinner, and I want dessert first." Regina's hands were hurriedly unbuttoning Emma's skintight jeans. Emma ripped off her own shirt and leaned back in for another passionate kiss.

Regina's lips started a trail down the sheriff's neck as she stripped Emma of her pants and thong in one swift motion. Teeth bit into the blonde's shoulder as Regina's fingers flew back up to rid Emma of her last article of clothing. She deftly unclasped the bra and threw it to the side, pushing Emma back into the counter with a forceful kiss.

Emma's gasp of shock as her back met the granite countertop was muffled by Regina's lips on hers., though her second gasp of surprise as the mayor lifted her onto the counter wasn't, as Regina's lips were descending down her chest. The shock of the cold granite against her heated skin sent hivers down her entire body.

Regina's lips met an already hard nipple and pulled it into her warm mouth, sucking on it and letting it go with a pop. She moved to give the same attention to the other one while her hands roamed the expanse of Emma's body. One found that little spot on her hip that made her squirm and Regina ticked her inner thigh with the other.

Both hands made their way to Emma's hips and Regina pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. She placed her body firmly between Emma's legs and leaned up for a kiss. As their lips met Regina wasted no time in bringing one hand down to Emma's center and teasingly stroking her. The other hand found a hardened nipple still wet for her earlier attention and rolled it between warm fingers.

Their lips parted as Regina bent down to kiss a soft thigh, biting playfully at the warm flesh beneath her lips. Her tongue trailed up until it hit her hip, tongue swirling around bone and lips forming a bright red mark. Smirking to herself Regina looked into wide green eyes as she situated herself between Emma's legs. Never breaking eye contact the mayor's tongue darted out and parted wet lips. With slow strokes her tongue ran up and down as Emma's eyes got wider and darker.

Regina wrapped an arm under Emma's leg and around her waist, placing a tingling thigh on her shoulder. She pressed her face closer and thrust her tongue deeper into Emma. Hands found dark hair as the blonde's hips began making slow circles. Regina licked her way up and captured a hardened lit between her teeth, sucking and flicking just enough to make the blonde cry out. All the while their eyes never left one another.

Regina thrust two fingers into Emma abruptly, giving the blonde no preparation for the wonderful sensation. As her fingers starting thrusting harder and harder Regina lightly sucked at her clit and pulled her impossibly closer. Emma's drew one hand out of Regina's hair and leaned back, allowing her hips to thrust even more. Long legs wrapped around Regina's body as the blonde began chanting her name, interspersed with hurried exclamations of pleasure.

Regina's lips quirked into a smile and Emma met her eyes again. With that, Regina bit her clit lightly and thrust one more finger into the blonde. And that was Emma's undoing. Emma screamed out her name as she came, her entire body stiffening before collapsing back onto the counter, the cold granite cooling her almost instantly. Regina kept her fingers in place for a little while, moving her lips back to Emma's hip and sucking hard. When Emma's hand limply fell out of her hair Regina straightened up and kissed her way to Emma's mouth. Regina pulled Emma off the counter into a hug, supporting the sheriff's weight against the counter.

"Miss Swan, I hope that something you cooked is at least edible because I could go for something to fill my stomach now. I do believe I have a long night ahead of me." Regina nearly purred at the still wide-eyed blonde.

"Oh, um… well… I think… no… um…" was all that Emma could get out. She closed her mouth and thought for a bit. Defeated she sighed, "No, I don't think anything is good, I'm pretty sure I burned nearly everything."

Regina grabbed the phone, "Well then you better get dressed because I'm going to get Granny to make something, and you're going to have to get it. Seeing as you were the one who was supposedly making dinner tonight." Regina quickly dialed the number "A breast and a thigh going to be enough for you?" She said over her shoulder.

"What?" Emma's mind flailed until it found the right answer. "Yes, fried chicken sounds great. And can you…" "Get mashed potatoes, extra gravy and a slice of pie? Yes." Regina smiled.

"Thanks." Emma said, trying to slide her pants back on and looking for her bra. She dressed as Regina ordered and walked over to slide her arms around the other woman. "And get some hot fudge sauce." She whispered in Regina's ear. She nipped at her neck and squeezed her tight.

Without thinking Regina completed the order and hung up the phone. "Now why do you want even more sugar in your diet?" Regina said, her motherly side showing.

Emma grabbed the keys to her bug and headed for the door, "Because, when I get back, its time for me to eat dessert. And I like mine topped with chocolate." Emma smirked as she turned around, Regina's cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. "Be ready when I get home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one go and did not reread it. Sorry for any mistakes

"Regina" The voice echoed through the quiet house. "Regina? Hello? Madame Mayor?" Emma's cries were met by a faint chuckle. "Miss Swan, must you yell in the house, its not that big. And I'm in the dinning room."

Emma quickened her pace through the house, four large bags of food in hand. "Regina, why did you order so much food? We could feed the whole town with this." Emma repeated the question that was on Ruby's lips a few minutes before. "Are you expecting company I didn't know about?"

Emma rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. The bags dropped to the floor and her face went blank. She was greeted with the vision of Mayor Regina Mills in nothing but her black stilettos, thigh highs and an unbuttoned crisp black shirt perched on the large oak table in the middle of the room.

"Um, hi." Emma said with a smirk. "I… Uh… wow." The blonde stuttered over her words, Fumbling she leaned over and tried to find the bag with her pie in it. "Did not expect that, where is that stupid fudge…"

"Ah hem, Miss Swan?" Emma's whispers were quieted. "I believe its lying next to your foot. Emma looked down and picked up the jar with a groan. "So smooth, Swan" She rolled her eyes and straightened up. "I did not expect you to take my advice mayor, but I'm sure glad you did." She recovered well, sauntering over to the half naked woman with a smirk.

"Well, you said you were hungry, and the only proper place to eat is at the table. "Have a seat, relax a bit. Let me open that for you." Regina slid a chair over with her foot and grabbed the jar from Emma. As she sat Emma took in the sight before her and scooted the chair a little closer between the mayor's legs.

Regina stuck a finger into the warm chocolate and swirled her tongue over it. "Mmmmhm. Good choice Sheriff." She purred. She dipped her finger in again and offered it to Emma, who eagerly sucked the coated digit into her mouth. "Oh, it looks like someone is hungry, now whatever could we do about…"

Emma didn't give her time to finish her thought, with one solid motion Emma's lips had attached themselves to the brunette's neck and her hands were pulling off her shirt. Once she had thrown it across to another chair Emma jumped out of her seat and had Regina pinned to the table, straddling the mayor in the process. Emma leaned back and slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, watching Regina's eyes move up and down her body. Her shirt joined Regina's as she grabbed the chocolate. She coated Regina's lips with a layer of the sweet sauce and when a tongue darted out Emma stopped her. "Oh no, its my turn." She said slowly running her tongue over sticky lips. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Lips met in a forceful kiss as Emma began to clean off Regina's lips. Licking up every last drop Emma rose once again and grabbed the jar. "And I like me sweets covered in chocolate." She drew a line from the mayor's jaw down her neck and pooled it down her chest to her belly button. She dipped tow fingers in and covered hard nipples with the warm fudge.

She followed her trail with her tongue, licking and sucking down her neck and sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Making sure to clean up everything Emma continued down, cooling the chocolate with her breath before covering one nipple with her mouth. Regina's back arched into the contact and Emma took the other breast into her hand, flicking gently and kneading slowly. She switched breasts and bit down on a still sweet nipple, soothing it with her tongue. She moved back and forth, making sure that she had gotten everything before trailing down Regina's abs and swirling her tongue into the pool of chocolate there.

She picked up some with her tongue and moved back up to kiss the mayor, giving her a teasing taste of sweet before pulling away. She moved back down and coated two fingers with chocolate, running them down her stomach to one thigh. She licked the trail up and placed a still sticky finger right on the mayor's clit, ghosting a touch and watching the mayor's body tense at the feeling. She sucked the last bit of chocolate off her fingers while Regina watched intently.

Emma's tongue darted out and swirled around a sweet clit and two fingers gently entered the mayor. She curled her fingers, hitting just the right places and she pulled her other hand up to grab a full breast.

Regina's hand met Emma's and she intertwined their fingers, her breaths coming quicker and shallower. Emma flicked her tongue one more time and pulled back. She licked up the last big drop of chocolate and moved back up Regina's body. Once she steadied her footing she pulled Regina's hand above her head and dipped her head down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

The mixture of chocolate and Emma and a taste of herself drove Regina wild. She bucked her hips up and met Emma thrust for thrust. Her other hand settled in blonde hair and kept sweet lips attached to hers. With a few powerful strokes and a well-placed thumb on her clit Regina's back arched off the table and a cry ripped out of her throat, only muffled by lips on hers. Emma's fingers slower and then stilled within Regina but she didn't dare remove them yet.

Regina flopped back onto the table limp and sweaty, panting from the force of her orgasm. She gasped and sighed as Emma removed her fingers, but happily accepted them when she brought them up to her mouth. She smiled and pulled the blonde in for a deep kiss, both of them moaning at the mix of flavors in their mouths.

They laid on the table, gently kissing each other for a long while, both reluctant to stop, but both feeling the sticky coat of sugar mixed with sweat on their bodies.

As they slowly rose they each surveyed the other.

"I do believe that you will be needing a shower Madame Mayor." Emma laughed as she closed the half empty jar of chocolate. As she set it back on the table she felt her chest. "And I could use one as well."

"I think that a shower and then dinner would be a logical idea. We better put this food in the fridge before it spoils though." Regina picked up two of the bags and sauntered into the kitchen, closely followed by Emma with the other two.

"Well, I am going to clean up." Regina said, leaving Emma to put the rest away.

Emma sadly stared at her naked retreating form, haphazardly throwing the chicken and meatloaf onto a shelf. She shut the fridge, leaned against it and sighed unhappily. Just as she was slowly pushing herself up and making her way to the guest bathroom to shower Regina called from upstairs.

"Are you not going to join me Sheriff?"

Emma turned and galloped up the stairs two at a time.


End file.
